<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Исповедь ангела by NowhereKid, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071489">Исповедь ангела</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereKid/pseuds/NowhereKid'>NowhereKid</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020'>WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, M/M, драма, тупые персонажи</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereKid/pseuds/NowhereKid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дело закрыто, все точки над і расставлены, но Кроули всё равно этого мало.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2020: внеконкурс</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Исповедь ангела</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа является дополнением к фанфику <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752319/chapters/54365578">«Благими намерениями…»</a>, написанным с разрешения автора.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За ужином казалось, что всё встало на свои места. Что не было этого тяжелого, ужасного дня, за который Кроули чуть не потерял то, что ценил больше всего, что не было скальпеля у горла Азирафаэля и допроса задержанного. Почему-то именно опущенная голова и тихое бормотание признаний Джона заставляли Кроули испытывать противные мурашки по спине. Эта картина была мрачной и в свете знаний того, что будет с Джоном в будущем ― печальной. </p><p>И, несмотря на всё это, Кроули сейчас мог спокойно сидеть в ресторане, бездумно ковыряя стейк, и краем уха слушать то, о чём болтал Азирафаэль. Это успокаивало отчасти. Но одновременно порождало ощущение сюрреалистичности происходящего: будто бы не нельзя так просто переходить от столь опасной части жизни к такой мирной её составляющей. Словно нельзя было после всего произошедшего просто сидеть и болтать о всяких пустяках: планах на выходные, документации по делу и возможном отпуске. И всё же, именно об этом Азирафаэль и говорил. </p><p>― ...по моему опыту, после таких громких дел обычно бывает затишье, так что можно бы взять пару отгулов или даже отпуск, разобрать всё по полочкам, поговорить, просто отдохнуть, ну и остальное, что делают взрослые люди в таких ситуациях...</p><p>― Останешься у меня сегодня? ― прервал Кроули Азирафаэля, которого прекратил слушать ещё минут пять назад, когда окончательно потерял нить, связывающую его мысли с разговором. Если она вообще существовала. </p><p>― Я для тебя как радио, что ли? ― Азирафаэль устало вздохнул. По нему было понятно, что он ни капли не удивлён. ― Я как раз хотел предложить тебе взять отпуск вместе со мной и разобраться со всем, не приплетая к этому работу. </p><p>― Оу, прости, ― Кроули тут же почувствовал себя неловко: видимо, это как раз было в том куске, который прошёл мимо его ушей. ― Я просто задумался и слегка отвлёкся. </p><p>Повисла пауза. Раньше во время такого молчания посреди разговора Кроули успевал мысленно перечислить все те слова, которые мог сказать не так и придумать, как их можно было сказать иначе, но теперь же вроде всё было решено. Было же, да? </p><p>В наступившей тишине стал слышен странный звук, что-то вроде дребезжания прямо около Кроули. Когда тот опустил взгляд, то понял, что вилка в его руке постукивала о тарелку с истерзанным, но не тронутым стейком. Тремор ― плохой знак. Неужели всё произошедшее настолько его задело? </p><p>― Я останусь с тобой сегодня, ― наконец сказал Азирафаэль ровным тоном. ― Если ты, конечно, позволишь мне зайти к себе и взять зубную щётку. И одежду на завтра, пожалуй, тоже. </p><p>― Ты куда-то собираешься завтра? ― тут же спросил Кроули, откладывая вилку, чтобы не привлекать ещё больше внимания к своей проблеме. ― Вроде же отпуск взял.</p><p>― Ещё не взял, Кроули. Только планировал, ― Азирафаэль снова тяжело вздохнул, но сразу после этого одарил Кроули мягкой улыбкой. Он не злился, конечно не злился. </p><p>― А, да. Прости, ― тот тут же почувствовал себя полным идиотом. ― Я просто никак не могу собраться с мыслями. </p><p>― Это заметно, ― кивнул Азирафаэль и отправил в рот последний кусочек своего стейка с тарелки. ― Отсутствие твоего аппетита тоже заметно, ― он кивнул на тарелку Кроули. ― Можем взять с собой и поехать домой. Тебе стоит отдохнуть от сегодняшнего дня. </p><p>― Ты слишком проницательный для человека, работающего с трупами, я уже говорил об этом? ― Кроули усмехнулся и кивнул. ― Давай возьмём с собой. А по дороге ещё заедем купить чего-нибудь выпить: вряд ли я сегодня смогу заснуть без выпивки. </p><p>― Прямая дорога к алкоголизму, ― фыркнул Азирафаэль. ― Ты же пил прошлым вечером.</p><p>― Это было целую вечность назад, ― буркнул Кроули, а через секунду удивлённо осознал: ― А как ты догадался? </p><p>По лицу Азирафаэля было понятно, что его вывод строился на очевидных фактах, которые Кроули, как всегда, опустил. Будто совсем не он тут детектив. </p><p>― Ты не побрился, хотя обычно не позволяешь себе являться со щетиной на работу. А ещё, ― Азирафаэль замялся, будто бы не решаясь произнести следующие слова, и промолчал, пока подошедший к ним официант слушал просьбу Кроули упаковать остатки стейка с собой и принести счёт, и только потом продолжил, ― а ещё ты выглядишь таким помятым каждое утро после наших ссор. </p><p>Кроули почувствовал, как к лицу приливает кровь. Если так подумать, то Азирафаэль замечал и знал о нём вообще больше, чем Кроули хотел бы показывать: наверняка понимал, что он напивается каждый раз, что не спит ни с кем другими даже на одну ночь, что буквально зарывается в работу с головой. И вот по-хорошему нужно бы тут разозлиться, высказаться обо всём том, что Кроули переживал из-за этой трусости Азирафаэля. Только вот оттолкнуть его после того, как чуть было не потерял, Кроули попросту не мог. Он вообще никогда не мог по-настоящему оттолкнуть Азирафаэля. </p><p>― Теперь мне стыдно за свою слабость, ― пробормотал Кроули тихо. </p><p>― Было бы более стыдно, если бы ты всё же пытался бриться и приходил на работу с расцарапанным лицом, ― хмыкнул Азирафаэль, оставляя на столе купюры. ― Честно говоря, каждый раз ты своим видом будто бы проходился ножом по моей совести. Самому хотелось напиться от такого.</p><p>― Вот сейчас стало стыдно вдвойне, ― Кроули попытался спрятать взгляд, но его хватило ненадолго. </p><p>Они забрали свой ужин и вышли на стоянку. До машины шли молча: Кроули было совершенно нечего сказать, а Азирафаэль не пытался завести беседу. В вечерней тишине был отлично слышен звук мотора Бентли.</p><p>Всю дорогу Кроули сжимая в ладонях руль и старался не погружаться в мысли о том, что же именно заставляло его пальцы дрожать. Это был не Джон со своими поникшими плечами, прячущий взгляд, и не сама ситуация с ним. Не требовалось долгого анализа, чтобы понять, что трясло Кроули больше от круживших в голове мыслей: «что было бы, если бы Лигур не сообразил, если бы Джон запаниковал, если бы Кроули случайно выстрелил сам». Тишина дороги совершенно не помогала, как и молчание Азирафаэля. Когда они добрались до первой остановки ― квартиры патологоанатома ― тот попросил Кроули подождать его на улице.</p><p>― Так будет быстрее, ― объяснил он и скрылся за дверью. Кроули поймал себя на том, что не прочь закурить во второй раз за этот день. Выбравшись из машины, он трижды безуспешно чиркал колёсиком зажигалки, но вожделенный огонёк всё не появлялся. Тремор только усиливался, и Кроули чувствовал, что за ним придёт вторая стадия, которой он бы жутко не хотел.</p><p>― Ты в порядке?</p><p>Азирафаэль появился перед ним внезапно, едва не заставив выронить наконец подожженную сигарету. Его лицо было обеспокоенным, в руке он держал пакет с вещами. </p><p>― В полном, ― буркнул Кроули.</p><p>― А выглядишь так, будто на взводе. </p><p>«С каких это пор такое тебя волнует?» ― чуть было не ляпнул Кроули, но успел прикусить язык. Как сложно оказалось смириться с той мыслью, что Азирафаэлю не плевать и что тот переживал ничуть не меньше самого Кроули. А ещё сложнее с той, что как бы не хотелось, а защищать его постоянно не получится. Совсем и никогда. </p><p>― Уверен, что тебе стоит садиться за руль? ― осторожно уточнил Азирафаэль, когда Кроули выбросил окурок и вернулся в машину. ― Я могу повести. </p><p>― Не стоит, ангел. </p><p>― Мне кажется, стоит. Но, если не хочешь, может я могу сделать что-то для тебя? ― предложение прозвучало очень осторожно, будто бы Азирафаэль не был уверен в том, что Кроули его к себе подпустит. Будто бы чувствовал себя виноватым. ― Как-то помочь?</p><p>Кроули вздохнул и повернул ключ зажигания. Двигатель Бентли снова зарычал. </p><p>Вообще, если так разобраться, то решение Азирафаэля с отдалением друг от друга принесло кучу проблем им обоим. И если бы (боже, как хорошо, что этого не случилось) Азирафаэль умер сегодня, его эгоистическое желание защитить себя вполне могло довести Кроули до алкоголизма или чего посерьёзнее. Так что надо бы, наверное, разозлиться, разве нет? Но злиться упорно не получалось.</p><p>― Расскажи мне о том, что ты чувствовал всё это время, что... Ну, которое мы вроде как не встречались, ― наконец сказал Кроули, когда они вывернули на дорогу. </p><p>Азирафаэль выгнул бровь и удивлённо окинул его взглядом. Тот раньше никогда не просил его быть откровенным, скорее просто задавал прямые вопросы, а Азирафаэль либо отвечал честно, либо лгал в глаза. Отличить одно от другого было практически нереально.</p><p>― Я не слишком хорош в подобном. В выражении эмоций словами, в смысле, ― пробормотал он неуверенно, и можно было поклясться, что отвёл взгляд так, чтобы совсем не видеть Кроули. ― Так что получится не очень красноречиво и довольно сбивчиво, наверное. </p><p>― Всё равно расскажи. </p><p>Азирафаэль вздохнул. С минуту он просто смотрел в окно, скорее всего собираясь с мыслями, прежде чем начать. За стеклом проносился свет фонарей. Кроули насчитал пятнадцать, прежде чем услышал первые слова. </p><p>― Сначала было больно. Хотелось позвонить тебе, написать. Я несколько раз ловил себя на том, что перечитываю нашу переписку и хочу пригласить тебя на вино вечером, ― Азирафаэль продолжать смотреть в окно, а его голос звучал тихо и непривычно глухо. ― Потом привычки ушли, а пустота осталась. Знаешь, такая пустота в груди, когда отказываешься от чего-то, что было важно. Я пытался найти кого-то другого, заполнить её работой, книгами, вернуться к тем временам, когда жил без тебя, но со временем понял, что это попросту невозможно. Тогда и придумал «секс по дружбе». Хотя нет, не совсем так... ― он нахмурился, будто бы копаясь в воспоминаниях и правильных словах. ― Я подумал, что это будет хорошая идея для нас обоих, когда ты отрастил бороду. </p><p>― Что? </p><p>Кроули чуть не выехал на встречку. Благо, успел сориентироваться, так что Бентли просто немного тряхнуло. Слова Азирафаэля, который до этого звучали так проникновенно, сейчас казались как минимум глупыми. </p><p>― Осторожнее! ― возмущённо воскликнул тот, цепляясь за ручку над дверью. ― Что слышал. Ты тогда пил, как... как чёрт и не брился соответственно. То, что ты любишь выпить ― это ещё норма, я думал, что попьёшь и прекратишь, но потом «утренняя щетина» стала натуральной бородой и я... Я подумал, что тебя нужно спасать. Как-то. Хотя бы так. </p><p>― Оу... ― в голове Кроули пронеслась мысль о том, что Азирафаэль намного лучше скрывал переживания, в отличие от него самого. В те дни ему казалось, будто бы тот совершенно не изменился: ходил на работу как обычно, никаких признаков запоя, никаких явных проблем, которыми обычно страдают люди после разрыва. Кроули даже тогда подумал было, что ничего между ними и не было на самом деле. Просто интрижка, не более того. Сейчас осознавать, что Азирафаэль страдал так же, как и он сам, было странно, но вместе с тем и приятно. Значит, тот его любил не меньше. </p><p>― В общем, я решил, что это поможет, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль, и его голос звучал лишь немного громче, чем шорох шин по асфальту. ― Не знаю кому из нас, но это было отчаянное решение, которое в итоге сделало только больнее. Тебе в первую очередь. Ты же всё понял слишком правильно, а не так, как мне было нужно... В том плане, что ты почувствовал, что я до сих пор к тебе привязан слишком сильно и, ну, решил, что так можно будет вернуть всё обратно. А я не хотел возвращать те отношения, чтобы снова не сидеть вечером в участке и не знать, что с тобой случилось.</p><p>Кроули молча смотрел на дорогу. Подумать только, Азирафаэль понимал его слишком хорошо, даже столько лет спустя. Они, конечно, не прекращали общаться, но и на чистоту об отношениях не говорили, а тот продолжал понимать. С одной стороны это было чертовски приятно понимать, а с другой становилось обидно. Они могли сойтись раньше. Возможно, если бы Кроули надавил немного больше, возможно...</p><p>― Когда я отталкивал тебя, мне было плохо. Честно говоря, я даже пару раз брал отгул из-за такого: не мог работать, не мог сосредоточиться, только пить дома в одиночестве. Знаешь, паршивее чувства просто не существует. И самое ужасное: к такому не привыкаешь. Сколько бы раз не приходилось говорить тебе «нет», каждый раз это было больно по-новому. </p><p>― Поэтому ты уходил? ― спросил Кроули, медленно выдыхая воздух. Только сейчас он понял, что слушал всю эту исповедь, затаив дыхание. ― Чтобы я не заметил? </p><p>― Да, ― тут же ответил Азирафаэль. ― Знаешь, ты, конечно, иногда можешь очень долго тупить, но если бы у тебя были все пазлы, ты бы наверняка сложил полную картину. </p><p>Кроули мог только усмехнуться ― Азирафаэль был абсолютно прав: он умел тупить очень долго. И время вспять уже не повернуть.</p><p>Они зашли в тот самый супермаркет за вином. Немного подумав, Кроули захватил хлеба и сосисок ― нужно же чем-то будет завтракать. Оставалось только надеяться, что Азирафаэль оценит его скудные возможности в кулинарии. Хотя, больше всего Кроули хотелось бы завтра проснуться рядом с ним и никуда не идти. Заказать еду в доставке, не вылезать из постели и не отпускать своего ангела. Не отпускать, начиная с этой минуты. </p><p>Пакет упал на пол прихожей, а Азирафаэль оказался в крепких объятиях. Он, видимо, не ожидал, что на него накинутся прямо с порога, потому что вздрогнул от первого прикосновения и не сразу обнял в ответ, но всё же обнял. Осторожно погладил по плечам, поцеловал куда-то в висок и успокаивающе пробормотал на ухо:</p><p>― Всё уже хорошо. Я с тобой.</p><p>― Ага.</p><p>― И я никуда не пропаду, обещаю. Не в ближайшее время так точно. </p><p>― Угу.</p><p>― Я останусь с тобой до утра, и даже дольше, если захочешь.</p><p>― Нхк...</p><p>Кроули ненавидел себя на эту слабость, за то, что в отличие от Азирафаэля совершенно не был способен держать всё в себе, хотя бы делать вид, что всё хорошо, хотя бы внешне переживать всё стойко, как мужчина, а не раскисать каждый раз и страдать так глубоко, будто бы каждая клеточка чувствует весь спектр эмоций. Хотя раз он мог бы сдержаться. Хотя бы раз не показывать, насколько он всё же слабый. </p><p>Руки Азирафаэля ощущались как единственное, что удерживало его от позорной эмоциональной капитуляции. Если бы его тут не было, у Кроули не имелось бы ни единого повода оставаться хотя бы немного вменяемым. Он бы сорвался, возможно, напился бы до алкогольной комы, возможно, сделал бы глупый звонок в секс-по-телефону, чтобы скинуть звонок, как только пошлый и сладковатый голосок начал бы ему рассказывать, что с ним сделает, потому что это был бы голос не Азирафаэля. Потому что на самом деле Кроули хотел, чтобы Азирафаэль обнимал его как сейчас. Он хотел бы не срываться. </p><p>Азирафаэль держал его за руку весь вечер. Пока они кое-как готовили ужин, пока пили вино, пока Кроули искал второе одеяло, которое в итоге оказалось совершенно ненужным. Всю ночь Кроули знал, что Азирафаэль рядом, ощущал тепло его тела совсем рядом, под своей рукой, бедром, губами. Почему-то ему казалось, что стоит разорвать контакт ― и всё, на этом всё закончится, навсегда. Поэтому он не отпускал даже во сне. </p><p>А потом было утро. Солнце, пробивающееся сквозь плотные шторы тонким лучиком, смятая простынь под ягодицами, тёплая, мягкая грудь под щекой. И абсолютно никакого желания вставать. Кроули лежал и привыкал к тому, насколько легче ему стало дышать с этого дня. Словно камень, что лежал на душе всё это время, наконец стал песком и медленно стёк с плеч, и что-то важное встало на своё место. </p><p>«Вот теперь всё точно хорошо», ― подумал Кроули, снова закрывая глаза и сонно проводя носом по светлой коже своего ангела, а рукой шаря у него ниже пояса. После всех этих лет он чертовски заслужил хотя бы один утренний секс. </p><p>― Что ты делаешь? ― сонно спросил Азирафаэль, даже не потрудившись открыть глаза. Его член уже твердел в руке Кроули, и тот не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. </p><p>― Собираюсь тебя совратить. </p><p>― А как же «разбудить минетом»? ― Азирафаэль сонно нашарил голову Кроули и запустил пальцы в его волосы, поглаживая их и явно кайфуя от такого тактильного контакта. ― И мне казалось, что в по классике жанра, ты должен отжарить меня у плиты, пока я готовлю тебе завтрак. </p><p>― К чёрту завтрак, ― пробормотал Кроули. Пусть предложенные сценарии и вызывали у него тянущее чувство в паху, но выпускать Азирафаэля из постели прежде, чем он доведёт задуманное до конца, намерения не было. ― Но идея с минетом мне нравится, попробуем в следующий раз? </p><p>― Если минет откладывается, то прошу, не говори мне, что держал у себя в спальне запас смазки и презервативов на такой случай... </p><p>― Ладно, не скажу, ― хмыкнул он и потянулся к полочке над кроватью, стараясь не выпускать член Азирафаэля из рук. Его презервативы вряд ли бы подошли ангелу, так что Кроули уже мысленно наслаждался предстоящим удовольствием, попутно перебираясь к Азирафаэлю между бёдер. В полумраке спальни тот выглядел бледным, почти как фарфоровая кукла, и Кроули не мог удержаться от того, чтобы целовать его, целовать эту почти белую кожу, гладить пальцами плотные бока, а потом грубо сжимать бёдра. Азирафаэль заслужил, чёрт бы его... </p><p>― У нас было не так давно, это не обязательно, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль, вздрогнув от прикосновения холодной смазки к анусу. Кроули нарочно её не грел. Только проник сразу двумя пальцами внутрь, оставляя побольше жидкости вокруг. </p><p>― Ты прав, значит, без прелюдий? ― спросил он, вынимая пальцы и нависая над Азирафаэлем. Его член касался чужого, налитого кровью, необрезанного... </p><p>― Ага, ― выдохнул Азирафаэль и наконец посмотрел на Кроули, облизывая губы. ― И пожестче. </p><p>На такое можно было лишь хмуро ухмыльнуться и последовать просьбе. </p><p>У Азирафаэля мягкие и при этом тяжелые ноги. Кроули закинул их на плечи, и ему на мгновение почудилось, будто бы его спина такого не выдержит. Но вид раскрытого, жаждущего его Азирафаэля тут же прогнал такие глупости из головы. Даже один вид его члена, сочащегося смазкой, заставлял яйца ныть от вожделения, какие уж там посторонние мысли?</p><p>Кроули вошёл одним движением и полностью. Скользнул внутрь, чувствуя сквозь резинку, как сжался вокруг него Азирафаэль, прежде чем болезненно застонать. Такой красивый, такой мягкий и такой желанный. Нельзя быть таким, нельзя быть всем сразу, даже для одного человека. Особенно, когда тебя резкими толчками втрахивают в постель, срывая стоны буквально каждым движением и почти сложив пополам тело. Признаться себе, что он мстит, Кроули просто не был готов, зато мысль о том, что Азирафаэль «заслужил» была куда приятнее. За то, что мучил его всё это время, за то, что врал, за то, что побоялся... Толчок, ещё один, резко и больно, не сдерживаясь, оставляя синяки на бёдрах и следы от зубов. Ещё и ещё, пока хватает сил, пока пот заливает глаза, и жар в паху доводит до экстаза. </p><p>Азирафаэль под ним стонал и мял простыни, вдыхал резко от особо грубых жестов, но не жаловался и не просил прекратить. Сна уже не было ни в одном глазу, только всклокоченные волосы, красные щёки и шея, и следы от зубов на губах. </p><p>Кроули хватило ненадолго. Возможно потому, что он не был намерен сдерживаться с самого начала, а, может, потому, что сдерживаться с Азирафаэлем было просто невозможно. Как только оргазменные спазмы, прошли, Кроули отстранился и, не дожидаясь жалобной просьбы, опустился ниже, беря в рот всё ещё возбуждённый член, позволяя ему скользнуть по нёбу и дальше, в само горло. Два движения головой и Азирафаэль со стоном вздрогнул от оргазма в его руках. </p><p>Образовавшуюся тишину разрывало только их тяжелое дыхание. Вдох-выдох, глубоко пустить воздух в лёгкие и наконец расслабиться. </p><p>― Тебе придётся готовить завтрак, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль устало пару минут спустя. </p><p>― Я буду только рад, ― отозвался Кроули, переворачиваясь на бок и целуя бедро своего ангела.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>